The present invention relates to a generic device for taking a sample, that is, a device for sampling culture solutions such as microorganisms (e. g. bacteria, yeasts, fungi) or cells (e. g. mammal and insect cells) via a connecting tube from preferably autoclavable culture vessels such as bioreactors or disposable cultivation systems such as plastic bags or pouches for cultivating microorganisms or cells using a sterile syringe receiving the sample and having a so-called Luer Lock taper and an automatic valve that automatically opens when the syringe is attached and automatically closes when the syringe is detached, also referred to as an injection site.
Cultivations of bacteria, yeasts, fungi and animal cells as well as mammal cells are performed on a small scale, i. a. in autoclavable bioreactors and disposable plastic bags (DE 10 2004 045 916 A1). During the cultivation, it is necessary to sample the culture, e. g. in order to be able to determine growth parameters. When samples are taken, it must be ensured that a contamination of the culture vessel by external germs is avoided.
Such generic device is known. This sterile technical solution known to date makes use of an automatic valve that automatically opens when the sterile syringe comprising the Luer taper is attached and automatically closes when the syringe is detached. Such automatic valves (“injection site”) are common and established in medical technology for adding or withdrawing fluids, for example, for the use on infusion sets, blood bags etc., and are available from various manufacturers on the market.
However, the generic device is disadvantageous regarding several aspects. Namely, it enables the addition as well as the withdrawal of fluids, for example, which is not desired in the use for the sample collection because the unwanted addition of fluids might contaminate the culture vessel. Thus, there is the risk of a faulty operation during the use for sampling. After the sample collection, the automatic valve and the connecting tube connected thereto and to the culture vessel remain filled with a culture solution forming the sample which results in the fact that the system has to be “rinsed” before the next sample collection. During this process, a particular amount of fluid must first be withdrawn and rejected before the actual sample can be taken. This may give rise to a problem in culture vessels of small volumes because too much volume is lost to rinsing. All in all, the known device presents itself as useful only to a limited degree.